


What if Ian is Anthony

by YUCCC



Category: Smosh
Genre: Body Change, Friendship, Gen, Ianthony-Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUCCC/pseuds/YUCCC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wake up,and find out you are not on your own bed,you are not in your own pjs,you are not even you...But your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anthony as Ian,Ian as Anthony

**Author's Note:**

> So my english sucks,and its my first fanwork.Anyway,I hope you enjoy it.

"What the..."Ian was so hangover that he can't even get up.He's super frizzy but he is sure that he is in Anthony's house.

"Anthony?When is it?An..." He felt werid about his voice--that can't be his own voice.He can't really tell whose voice it is,but it's familiar.He got no reply,and headache made him sleepy again.He napped for another a couple of hours,and he can finally get up,he is still uncomfortable though.

  
He saw a man lying on the couch after getting up. "Anthony,wake up,we gotta make the appreciation video."He walked up to the couch and saying."Anthony...Wah,um,what?Wait Am I awake?Am I?Am I?..."Ian was shocked and fell on the ground.That was another him on the couch!

"Dude What are you..."Anthony rubbed and opened his eyes,saw himself on the ground...Yeah,himself."Who are you?!Get out of my house!You..." "No,who are you?!Why you are in Anthony's house?!And stop faking me!"Their voices were shaking,but still tried to be like a rough guy even they aren't,apparently.

"I am Anthony and thats my house!" "Oh now you are Anthony?Then...Wait,Anthony?" "Yes what? So get out..." "I'm Ian!Anthony...You are me now!"

"No one buy your words!Are you crazy?And tell me where is Ian--How dare you faking Ian!" "I...""Nothing to say,huh?Now get out,I gotta take a morning selfie!"Anthony opened his camera on the phone,then he saw a face with cute beard.

*Silence*

"I'm sorry,dude." Anthony (maybe Ian) hugged Ian (maybe Anthony) and said "Don't be mad,that was my fault." "Yeah I won't,it's ok.Oh by the way,it's already afternoon now."


	2. Anthony Hecox and Ian Padilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selfies solve problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for 3 kudos!I guess I will keep writing this.

"So, we will shoot lunchtime with smosh tomorrow."Ian sighed and tried to make a serious face, but he felt uncomfortable once he does that - apparently Anthony 's body have never made a serious face before.  
"Yeah, I know, what's wrong with that?"Anthony felt weird about Ian's body, too. He can smell that something not nice is on this body, but it's not something stinky. So he tried to sniff to find out what is it.  
"How can we shoot a video like this?"Ian asked.  
"Just tell them the truth. It's not a problem."Anthony went on sniffing.  
"It is a problem! What happened to us, is something that not science and creepy, and people will get scared! I don't want to be treated like witches in the middle ages!... And stop sniffing my body you idiot!" Ian shouted.  
"First of all, it's my body now physically, so I can sniff it whenever I want to. Secondly, you were totally discriminate witches."Anthony said, then he lifted and held Pip in his arm, took a selfie."Look, I am using your body to take selfie with my cat! You feel angry? Oh you can't stop me babe!"Anthony said.  
"Hold on. Did you just call me babe?"Ian asked.  
"Maybe."

Ian pondered for a while, and said:"Ok, you can use my body to take selfies with your cat. But promise me you will keep the body changing stuff as a secret."  
"No. I'm going to take selfies naked with my cat."  
"No, cat selfies are the bottom line."  
"Whatever, I'll take these at midnight and you won't realize. I'll take them anyway."  
"... Fine."


End file.
